


"Insatiable" A Parody of Kesha's "Cannibal"

by ReaderFreak5000



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Of course there's drool, This is Pennywise we're talking about, drool, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFreak5000/pseuds/ReaderFreak5000
Summary: I recently watched IT(2017) and loved the movie. When I started listening to "Cannibal" by Kesha this Popped into my head. Had to share it with y'all. I have nobody to read this to let me know if it's any good, everyone I usually get to proof-read for me doesn't like IT. If you haven't heard Kesha's song before, I recommend listening to it first, unless you have limited Data then, well sing it however you want. Please comment on what you thought of it. Thank you.





	"Insatiable" A Parody of Kesha's "Cannibal"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the song, it is Kesha's. I do not own IT, he belongs to Steven King (or himself LOL). I am just borrowing both because this pop-(POP POP POP)-ped into my head and I had to write it. Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought of it.

(Music Intro)

RAHHH!

IT's not from here, no not at all.  
A placed called the Macroverse is where IT's from y'all.  
IT gets so hungry, when IT hears it's prey,   
IT starts drooling for them all day.  
IT hears the children running by the sewer drain,  
IT thinks they're yummy, IT can't wait to cause them pain.  
When the fear rises, IT Walks past its puddle of drool,  
Cause now IT gOnNa EaT tHoSe FoOlS!

IT eats them up, it's breakfast and lunch, then when it is thirsty IT drinks their blood.  
The Carnivorous Clown, IT is insatiable, IT eats kids up,  
yOu BeTtEr RuN!

IT is insatiable (insatiable, insatiable, IT is)  
IT is insatiable (insatiable) IT wIlL eAt YoU uP! [x2]

Whenever IT sees you, IT gets giddy,  
drooling from hunger for the fearful kiddies.  
Looking deep to find your fears, IT uses them to scare you to tears.  
Your fear helps to season your flesh,  
So IT can have a full stomach before IT rests.  
Be too slow and you'll be a goner,  
Yep, IT will laugh as it leads you to slaughter.

IT eats them up, it's breakfast and lunch, then when it is thirsty IT drinks their blood.  
The Carnivorous Clown, IT is insatiable, IT eats kids up,  
yOu BeTtEr RuN!

IT is insatiable (insatiable, insatiable, IT is)  
IT is insatiable (insatiable) IT wIlL eAt YoU uP! [x2]

(Pennywise laughing) [x3]

IT IS INSATIABLE (insatiable, insatiable, IT is)  
IT IS INSATIABLE (insatiable) IT wIlL eAt YoU uP! [x2]

HeLlO, wOuLd YoU lIkE a BaLlOoN?  
(IT giggle)  
TiMe To FlOaT!

RAHHH!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here IT is. I wrote this in about 40-45 minutes. Let me know what y'all think of this, I really want to know. I watched it about 3 weeks ago, and loved the movie. When I started listening to Kesha's "Cannibal" this popped (POPOPOPOP) into my head. So yeah, there's a glimpse of how my mind works. I worry about myself sometimes. I have no one to proof-read or Beta-read this for me, the person I usually ask is TERRIFIED of clowns (or as they call them c*ow*s). Anyhoo, thank y'all for reading this. I hope you enjoyed IT.


End file.
